This invention relates generally to tools for removing tight fitting lids on plastic bulk containers, such as 5-gallon buckets for paint or the like. Tools of this nature are known generally in the prior art as emplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,988 and 4,492,132. However, a need exists for and the invention is directed to a novel, compact, easy-to-handle, and safe tool for cutting, spreading, and lifting a plastic lid off a bucket.